Family Feud
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: Nick's parents show up unannounced in Las Vegas. Nicky forgot to tell them he's moved. G/N/G Rated M to be Safe
1. Oh No!

The week had been brutal. Supervisor Gil Grissom looked at his night shift CSIs and almost groaned; they all looked as tired as he felt. Catherine was able to hide the bags under her eyes with make-up but the way she was carrying herself spoke volumes to her boss who had known her for years. Sara Sidle looked like something the dogs, who were lying in a corner alert but quiet, had pulled from the trash after a rain storm. Warrick Brown was slumped in his chair, green eyes closed, face resting on his fist, obviously losing the battle with the exhaustion that plagued the whole shift. And Gil's lover, Nick Stokes, was on the sofa, leaning back all but snoring.

"All right, I've got good news," Gil said, pretending not to notice as the men jerked awake. "We only have two assignments tonight so you'll be in teams until anything else comes in. Sara and Warrick, you've got a B and E on the strip, Catherine and Nick what looks like a kidnapping. Nick, take Panther with you."

The solid black German shepherd looked up from his spot, alert at the mention of his name.

"What about you, Gris?" Nick asked, taking the assignment slip.

"I'll be wading through paperwork," Gil replied. "So call if you need me for anything."

"Right." Nick clipped the leash on his dog's collar and followed Catherine out of the break room. Gil watched his people leave and smiled; they were good people, he knew how lucky he was that they were willing to work regardless of how tired they were or what was happening around them.

"Hey, Gris, I need you to look at something," Greg Sanders said from the door. "Please."

Grissom smiled at his younger lover. "What's going on?"

"I came in early to work on that analysis from last night, the rape case," Greg said as they walked down the hall to the DNA labs. "And I found something interesting."

"What?"

Greg, who was a showman at heart, pulled out a folder with a certain dramatic flare and handed it to his lover and boss. "The suspect in custody didn't rape the victim," he said. "But he's wanted in California and Texas on rape charges."

"So that case is still open but we solved two other cases?" Grissom asked, his right eyebrow arcing up over his glasses. "That doesn't happen very often. Good work, Greg; I'll let Brass know."

"You're welcome, just let me know when you want my talents again," Greg said. "Like, I could walk Nevyn for you."

Grissom looked down at his silver sable German shepherd. "Maybe later tonight," he said, a smile hinting at his blue eyes. "I want to keep him with me while I review this case."

"Right boss, later."

"Slang again, Greg," Grissom commented as he opened the door. "You know how much that annoys me."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bad boy," Greg muttered as he watched his older lover walk out.

* * *

"Hey Doc, we've got a problem," Grissom said as he strode into the morgue, making sure that Nevyn's tail wasn't caught in the door again. "I need to take another look at our rape victim."

"Did something happen?" Doc Robbins asked, looking up from a medical text on his desk.

"No DNA match to our suspect," Grissom replied. "So I thought maybe we missed something."

The older man slid his arm into his metal crutch and made his way to the row of freezers along the back wall. "I can't imagine that we did, Gil, with both of us in here but fresh eyes are always good."

"Thanks Al," Grissom said. He had just pulled his glasses from his lab coat pocket and was bending over to start his examination of the young woman who had been taken from the world far too early when he was paged to the front desk. "There are days I hate this part of the job," Grissom muttered. "I'll be back, Al, make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"Gotcha, no hot dates," Robbins replied, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend before the CSI supervisor left the morgue.

Grissom reviewed the case file as he made his way through the familiar halls of his lab, the techs all knowing to dodge out of his way because he wouldn't see them. Nothing jumped out at him from the initial reports, including the one from Greg that was currently on its way to two other states. It didn't mean there wasn't anything there it only meant the evidence wasn't speaking yet.

"Dr. Grissom," a strong male voice commanded his attention from the direction of the front desk. Gil looked up in surprise and found an older version of his Nicky staring at him.

"Judge Stokes," Grissom replied. "How can I help you this evening?"

"We're in town for the weekend and are looking for Nick," the Judge replied. "We stopped by his town house and were told that he'd moved with no forwarding address. Is he here?"

Grissom sighed. "He's currently in the field," he said. "I'm afraid that I'm not sure when he'll be back. You're both more than welcome to wait in the lobby but it's a busy night."

"Do you know why he moved?" Jillian Stokes asked. "Especially without telling us about it?"

How could he answer that question? The truth was out of the question; Nicky, Gil and Greg had bought a house and were living together in a committed monogamous relationship. He quickly decided lying was his best option and to just let Nicky fill in the blanks later.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," he said. "You'll have to ask Nick for his reasons. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of a homicide investigation." Gil nodded to his lover's parents and made his way back to his office, pausing only to grab Greg from the DNA lab.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, interpreting the look on his lover's face.

"Nicky's parents are in the lobby," Gil replied. He pulled out his cell phone, put it on speaker phone and punched one of the speed dials. Grissom hated calling his people while they were in the field unless the case dictated it, but he was willing to bend the rule a little.

"Stokes." Nick's voice was distracted.

"It's us, can you talk?" Gil asked.

"Sure, I was just bagging some fibers; what's up?"

"Your parents are here," Grissom stated.

There was a pause, almost as if Nick were trying to rearrange the sentence to make sense. "Gris, man, did you just say my folks are at the lab?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Gil replied. "They went to your old town house and when they found you'd moved came here."

"Shit, I never told them I moved," Nick exclaimed. "What excuse did you give?"

"I decided to leave that to you," Gil said. "I didn't want to tell them one thing and then have you say something else. I mainly just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't be taken by surprise."

Nick laughed. "I appreciate that," he said. "I gotta go, Gris, Cath is looking antsy."

"We'll be here when you get back," Grissom said. He turned off the phone and looked at Greg. "I won't lie to you, Greg; things will be strained for a couple of days."

"Do we have to take our pendants off?" Greg asked softly, touching his through the bright fabric of his t-shirt.

Unable to wear rings to declare their commitment to each other, Nick had come up with the idea of simple gold pendants with their first initial engraved on either side. Gil and Greg both had a gold disc with an "N" on one side and a "G" on the other while Nick's had a "G" on both sides. The chains had been noticed by their co-workers and explained away as a Taoist goal marker. Grissom had shifted into lecture mode any time anyone asked about it and the person tended to make an excuse, hurry away and drop the subject for good.

"No, Greg, our explanation for them is fine," Gil assured his young lover. "The main question his parents seem to have is why he moved without telling them and only he can answer that."

"He won't be home this weekend, will he?"

"I'm not sure," Gil said honestly. "In this I think we'll have to follow Nicky's lead as these are people he knows best."

Greg met the intense blue eyes watching him. "Should we be prepared for the worst?" he asked.

"I wish we didn't have to be, but yes." Gil sighed and motioned for Greg to come around the desk. He pulled the younger man into a warm hug. "I believe this is one case where the glass may truly be half empty."


	2. Sorrow

Nick entered the labs through the garage, anxious to avoid the lobby and his parents for the time being. He knew he could make it to his boss' office if he was careful and cut through the DNA labs. Nick was a little surprised to find that Greg wasn't in his home away from home but figured his lover was out with the dogs.

"Gris, got a minute?" Nick asked, closing the door behind him.

"Sure, Nick; have you spoken with your parents yet?" Grissom asked, watching as Nick closed the blinds before sinking down on the sofa.

"No, I wanted to figure out what I'm going to tell them," Nick sighed. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to do this."

Gil joined his younger lover on the sofa and pulled the man in for a one armed hug, Nick settling against his chest with a sigh. They both tensed at the knock on the door, but relaxed when Greg slipped in, locking the door behind him. The younger man looked at the scene in front of him for a minute before sitting on Nick's other side and curling up against him. Gil and Greg joined hands, trapping Nick between them.

"Your parents are looking antsy," Greg commented softly. "I don't know how much longer they're going to wait quietly."

"I'll talk to them again if I have to," Gil said. "I won't tolerate impatience from anyone in my labs when my people have a job to do."

"Its okay, Gil," Nick said softly. He nuzzled into Gil's neck. "What should I tell them?"

"Did you tell them about the move after you were stalked?" Grissom asked, his free hand rubbing Nick's neck.

"No; I gave them the PO Box and told them that there had been some problems at work that required me to have one," Nick said. "My mom asked questions but I told her I couldn't talk about it at the time. So they don't know about that middle move. But they're going to want to see my place and I can't take 'em to our home. We've put too many things in there that show we're all there."

Grissom pulled back a little and looked into Nick's eyes. "Do your parents know you're gay?" he asked.

"No," Nick replied. "It's not really accepted in my family. The whole lifestyle is misunderstood and since we're all in law enforcement related jobs the homophobia bleeds over too. I never had the nerve to tell them about it and now, with both of you, man there's no way they'll understand."

"Wouldn't it be enough to know you're happy?" Greg asked, his free hand resting on Nick's stomach. "Isn't that what every parent wants for their kids?"

"For mom, maybe," Nick said. "But Cisco won't understand."

"You don't want to lie to them," Gil said.

"I don't think I can lie to them," Nick sighed. "Hell Gil, you've seen me try to lie before. I'm just not that good at it."

"Then I suggest you tell them about the whole stalker incident and that you prefer no one know where you live," Grissom said. "I don't know that you can refuse to take them to your house but they should respect your privacy."

"Mom is probably going to want to see where I'm living now," Nick said softly. "I can't take 'em to the house, I just can't."

Gil and Greg tightened their hold on Nick, trying to sooth him and calm him down. Nick shifted around and reached up to capture Gil's mouth in a hot kiss, tongue pushing past his lover's lips. Greg watched for a minute before moving so he could kiss Nick's neck, careful not to leave any marks that would raise questions.

"Nicky, we can't," Gil whispered when they separated for air. "Not while we're at work and especially not with your parents out there."

"Will you come with me to talk with them, Gil?" Nick asked.

"Of course, Nicky," Grissom replied. "You'll just have to give me a minute."

Greg and Nick smiled at each other at the admission. They were an unlikely match, brought together by a simple misunderstanding and so deeply in love that they knew they'd be together forever. Only one other person knew about the relationship and Jim Brass didn't know about Greg's part in it. The detective had only figured out that Grissom and Nick were together. They worked extra hard that no one would suspect anything was different because it would mean ruin if they were discovered. Gil knew he'd be able to write and consult but for his young lovers it would be harder. Their lives could be ruined by their relationship with him and he knew they didn't care but Gil had sworn he would do everything he could to protect them.

"Are we going to do this?" Nick asked. "Greggo, you want to come along?"

"Sure," Greg replied. "I'll hang in the back where I'll be out of the way."

Normally Gil would have asked if Greg had work he needed to get done, but this was something else. This was family.

* * *

Catherine was surprised to see the older couple in the lobby, looking upset and tired at the same time. It was obvious that they weren't used to being up so late at night and the man looked so much like Nick that it was an easy deduction to make. "Excuse me," she said, stopping next to them, "are you related to Nick Stokes?"

"Yes, we're his parents," the man said.

"Hi, Catherine Willows," she said. "Nicky and I just got back from the field and I'm not sure where he vanished from. Would you like for me to track him down for you?"

"No need, I'm right here Cath," Nick's voice came from behind her. "I just needed to check in with Gris about a couple of things."

"Okay," Catherine said, realizing something was wrong. "Did you drop off that evidence?"

"Yeah, Greggo's gonna get to it in a minute," Nick replied. "He wanted to come out and meet my folks before he got to work on it."

"All right, Nicky, I'll go hunt up Archie and see if he can get started on these tapes for us," Catherine said. "Gil, I need to talk with you when you have a minute; there's something familiar about this scene."

Grissom nodded from the chair he'd settled in to. "I'll come find you as soon as I can," he said. "Unless you need me now?"

"No, I can manage for a bit," she said, her eyes flicking between Nick and his parents, showing she understood the younger man wanted his boss with him for some reason. Gil smiled and nodded, knowing the mother of the shift would understand.

"Mom, Dad, I wish you'd told me you were coming to town," Nick said, sitting next to Gil and leaning forward. "I would've taken the night off and met you for dinner."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Judge Stokes replied. "Is there something you need to tell us about?"

"The town house; Gris told me," Nick said. "I'm sorry; I thought I told you I was moving when I called you with the box number. I was stalked by a man who put in my cable and he lived in my attic, watching me whenever I was home."

Gil had to work to keep from rubbing Nick's neck; it wouldn't be something he could shrug off as a boss comforting his employee. He knew how much talking about Nigel Crane upset Nick and knew that, if his lover was able to make it home, they'd be dealing with nightmares.

"After he fell through my ceiling and almost killed me, I just couldn't live there any more," Nick continued, obviously struggling to keep his voice steady. "I got the PO Box and moved to a new house and no one knows where it is; not even Greggo and he's my best friend. I don't like anyone in my space any more."

"But honey, surely that doesn't apply to us," Jillian Stokes said softly.

"Mom, it's my space and I'm really uncomfortable if anything or anyone gets into it," Nick said. "I'm sorry but I just can't do it. You don't know what it was like to know that some man had been living above me for months, watching me no matter where I was in the house. He made tapes and tapes of me and then he..."

"Nicky, breathe," Grissom said, putting his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Do you need to go outside?"

"Yeah," Nick croaked. He stood up abruptly and fled the room, Greg and the dogs close on his heels.


	3. Followed

"Mrs. Stokes, I must ask you don't go after Nick," Grissom's calm voice caught the woman's attention.

"You're going to tell me how to take care of my son?" she demanded, turning on him.

"No; this happened two and a half years ago and we all know how to deal with these panic attacks," Grissom replied evenly. "Greg is by far the best at it though and will be able to help Nick. If I may suggest go back to your hotel and sleep. Call Nick around eight in the morning when he gets off shift and take him to breakfast. Just don't push this issue any further."

Judge Stokes leaned forward. "You can't just ignore it."

"We're not; Nick has been in counseling for his fears and is working through them. His family here at the lab is helping in any way we can," Grissom said. "Don't blame him for this, it was a horribly traumatic experience for Nick and he's just starting to open up again."

"I don't like it," Judge Stokes said. "I especially don't like being told how to interact with my son."

"That's not my intention," Grissom said. "I can only advise based on the evidence presented to me. I don't insist you take my advice." He stood up and made his way back into the labs, but paused in the doorway. "Until you have lived through something as life-altering as Nicky has do not expect to understand what he has been through."

* * *

Greg closed the men's room door behind him, locking it and looking towards the stalls. He could hear Nick in the second from the end and made his way slowly towards the sound of his lover being violently ill talking softly the whole time. "Hey," Greg said gently, "its okay, you're safe."

"Greg?"

"Yeah," the young man said, sitting down on the floor by Nick and rubbing his lover's back. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so," Nick replied. "Water?"

The lab rat stood and grabbed a cup. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Nicky," he said. "It's not fair for anyone to make you relive that pain."

"My parents needed to understand," Nick replied. "But I'm going to insist they don't talk about it any more. At least not if you or Gil ain't around."

They both looked up at the tap on the door. Greg went over and peeked out. Grissom was there and had turned over the do not disturb sign on the door that everyone knew meant Nick was in there and needed some time to himself. They all knew how lucky they were that the lab techs and their shift mates were so understanding.

"I thought Nick might need mouthwash," Gil said, easing into the restroom and locking the door behind him. "Are you okay, Nicky?"

"Yeah, it's just hard," Nick replied taking the mouthwash and making his way to the sink. "I don't feel like punching anyone this time though."

Gil wrapped his arms around Nick's waist from behind and pulled him into a hug. "That's good, you're making progress," he said, resting his chin on Nick's left shoulder. "I told your parents to leave you alone for a while."

"Bet they weren't happy," Nick said.

"You're right. I don't care though, they need to realize that they don't know what's happened to you since you left Texas and they might not know what to do to help you," Gil murmured.

"And you do?" Nick asked, eyes sparkling.

"I think so," Gil replied, nuzzling Nick's neck and pressing in against him. "I'd take you home right now if we didn't have cases to work."

Greg joined them in a sandwich hug, kissing at Nick's neck on the opposite side from Gil. "We could take off early," he suggested softly.

"Let's see how the night goes," Gil said. "But I think I might just order Nick home for some extra rest and he'd need someone to go along with him, Greg."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," Nick said. "Are my folks still here, Gil?"

"They were when I left the lobby," Gil commented. "I don't think your father likes me."

Nick caught his lover's eye in the mirror. "That's because you were in full supervisor protective mode. I bet you don't even remember what you said to them."

"Of course I do," Gil said. "Why don't you go and check in with Cat and see where your case is? Greg, I know you have work to do and I need to check in at the morgue."

"Do we have to move?" Greg asked. "I like it here."

"Yes," Gil replied. "I'm sure someone will need to be in here soon. I love you both but I will order you back to work."

The younger men laughed and, to Gil, it was the best sound in the world. It meant Nick truly was healing as each of these attacks was becoming less harsh.

* * *

Nick and Catherine's kidnapping case ended up linked with Grissom's homicide and, once Greg had processed all the evidence they had, Gil sent his two young lovers home, knowing that Nick was probably stressed out from the encounter with his parents and needed some quiet time to rest and regroup.

"That was quite a shock," Catherine commented, not looking up from the folder she was reviewing.

"What?"

"Nick's parents showing up like that. Did you know they were going to be in town?"

"No, I didn't," Gil replied. "But I'm afraid they're going to push the Crane issue with him. I had to stop his mother chasing after him earlier."

"I saw the sign up," Catherine said. "Nick's been doing so good with his counseling too. I don't know how this could affect it."

Grissom frowned. "I'm not sure I want to find out." He paused as his cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"It's me; we're being followed."

"Are you sure, Greg?" Gil asked, walking out into the hall and towards his office.

"Yeah; it's a black something, looks American," the young man said. "It caught us as we came out of the lab parking lot and has been with us ever since."

"Where are you now?" Gil asked.

"Nick's taking us to the mall," Greg replied. "I'm leaning towards it being his parents and, if it is, then we can have breakfast with them."

"I want to know what's going on with them," Gil said. "Catherine and I have reached a point where I should be able to get away. Where in the mall are you going to be?"

There was murmuring for a moment. "Barnes and Nobel," Greg said finally. "Probably in the coffee shop."

"All right, let me talk with Cath and I'll meet you there," Gil said. "Take care of Nicky."

"I will. Love you."

"Me too." Grissom put his phone back in his pocket and made his way back to the break room. "Hey Catherine, something just came up with Nicky. Can you handle things here for the next hour or so?"

"Definitely," she replied. "You go and make sure Nick's all right."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Catherine said softly as she watched her friend leave.


	4. At The Mall

Grissom took the time to pull out Nevyn's vest that identified him as a police dog so he wouldn't have any trouble taking his dog into the mall. Gil knew he didn't look like a cop and he didn't want to be mistaken for one of the officers of the LVPD; but having Nevyn identified as such allowed the dog entrance to places other dogs couldn't go and Gil was damned if he was leaving his dog in the Tahoe when he didn't know what exactly was going on.

The large book store was a favorite place for the three men. Grissom made his way through the early morning shoppers in the large mall and went directly to the book store. It was the work of a minute to spot Nick in the small coffee shop.

"Hey, you did make it," Nick said, smiling. "Greg's gone to get the coffee and breakfast."

"Any sign of your parents?" Gil asked, sitting down. Nevyn lay down at his side, watching intently.

"No, but it's a large building and they could've gotten lost," Nick replied. "If it even was them. Gris, I don't know what's going on, man."

Greg put a tray down on the table. "I think I saw your mom in the romance section, Nick," he said, handing out the coffee cups. "Gris, any trouble?"

"I owe Cat a favor and I think I know what she wants," Gil replied with a sigh. "But no, there was only an hour left of shift anyway and she can handle anything that comes up."

"She's got to be suspicious by now," Nick said, leaning back in his chair. "I suppose we can trust her?"

"I always have," Grissom said. "I don't think that she'll make any trouble for us if the truth comes out." He paused as his cell phone started ringing. "Grissom."

"Hey Gil," Jim Brass said, "Sanders called me and said that he and Nick were being tailed. He asked me to run a plate for him. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Grissom sighed. "Were you able to make the plates?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a rental car," Brass replied. "Rodger and Jillian Stokes; any relation to your Nicky?"

"It's his parents," Gil said. "They have this fixation of wanting to know where he's living right now and won't take no for an answer. It's odd."

"Could they know about you?" Brass asked.

"It's possible but not probable," Grissom replied. "But how do you feel about meeting for coffee, say in fifteen minutes or so?"

"Sure, where?"

"We're at Barnes and Nobel," Gil said. "Why don't you just drop in?"

Jim snorted. "I'm not playing decoy for you, Gil," he said. "You're the one who got into this; you can just dig your own way out."

"I will, but I need your help," Grissom sighed. "Thanks Jim."

"Hey, no problem."

The older CSI put his phone away and picked up his coffee. "The plates came back to a rental car taken out by your parents, Nick," he said. "Jim's going to come out and join us. That was smart thinking calling him."

"I just wanted to know if I needed to head back to the lab," Nick said. "If it had been anyone else tailing us I would have."

"I know," Gil said. "Now tell me about the crime scene. I read your prelim report."

"Like Catherine said there was something just not right about the scene," Nick said. "It was almost too clean; like whoever broke in and took the gal also took the time to go through and make sure there wasn't anything that could be used to track him. There was only the one window broken and they left through the back door. I found tire tracks that we can use if we get a suspect. The inside wasn't trashed at all; the guy knew his way around the house and was able to subdue the victim with little trouble."

"Drugged?" Grissom asked.

Nick shrugged. "It's possible," he replied. "How did this tie in to your case?"

Before Grissom could answer a shadow fell over their table. "Nick, what a surprise to see you here," Jillian Stokes said, sitting down. "We tried to call and ask you to breakfast but they said you'd already left for the day. Is everything all right?"

"Sure, Mom, just fine," Nick replied. "Gris and I had our cases link last night so we were just reviewing to see what we needed to do. What brings you out this way? This mall is pretty remote."

"Your father wanted to visit the book store," she said. "So I just tagged along. We're leaving in the morning and were hoping we could take you out to dinner tonight."

"I've got to work," Nick said, looking over at Grissom. "But maybe I could come in an hour late?"

"Sure, Nick," Grissom said. "We should be fine. But I would like to finish reviewing what we have so far before you go home this morning."

Nick nodded, his pendant catching on something and landed on the front of his gray shirt. "Thanks, Gris; I'll stay longer in the morning to make up the time," he said. "Just because it is such short notice and all."

"Where should we pick you up, Nick?" Jillian asked.

"How 'bout I just meet you at the restaurant at your hotel," Nick replied. "I'm going to have to go right in to work and will need my rig."

"But Nick then we won't get to see your place."

"Mom," Nick said, rubbing his nose in a gesture that he'd picked up from Grissom, "I told you last night; I don't want anyone in my personal space. Not you, not Dad hell; not even Greggo or Gris. It's my place and it's safe. That's all that should matter to you."

Grissom crossed his legs and bumped Nick's knee with his foot. "I'm sorry, Nick," he said. "I forget how small these tables are."

"It's cool," Nick replied, knowing his lover was trying to help him calm down. "Look, mom, I'm a grown man and you'll just have to accept that there are parts of my life I don't need you to fuss over. My home is one of them. And I'm going to have to insist that you and dad don't bring any of this up over supper tonight or I'm going to leave."

"Nick, it's not good for you to keep all this bottled up inside," Jillian protested.

"I'm not; I've been through counseling and it helped a lot," Nick said. "Plus Greggo and Gris; hell, Warrick and Catherine and the others at the lab have all listened to me talk it out. The doctors said I may never be able to let anyone into my personal space again but not to worry about it so long as I don't try to hide away forever."

"We won't let him do that," Greg said, speaking for the first time since his lover's mother had sat down. "Everyone at the lab loves Nick too much to just let him go."

"You have matching necklaces," Jillian said seemingly out of the blue. "Why?"

Greg had been playing with his; a nervous habit he'd developed after the lab explosion and Nick hadn't realized that his had fallen out from under his shirt. Grissom picked up his coffee cup and leaned back, clearly slipping into lecture mode. "Are you familiar with Taoism, Mrs. Stokes?"

"No."

"After Nicky was stalked he needed a way to find himself again," Grissom said. "To find a focus to help him start on the path to healing. I find Taoism and Buddhism fascinating disciplines and suggested goal markers for Nick. When Greg learned of it he asked to be included. Those pendants are their goals and both have reached the first. I'm very proud of them."

"You've stopped going to church?" Jillian asked her son.

"I haven't had the time," Nick replied. "Mom, I love what I do but it takes up a lot of my life. For a while I tried to be normal while working nights but it just don't work. I'm happy now. Gris had a great idea and, while I was skeptical at first, he's right. It was like finding a missing part to myself."

"Hey everyone, why didn't you tell me this was where the party was today?" Jim Brass asked. He pulled a chair over and sat down. "Gil, I talked to Al before I came out and he said you guys did manage, somehow, to miss something vital to the case."

"No one is perfect, Jim," Grissom replied.

"Don't call me no one," Greg protested, his eyes twinkling.

"Sanders, shouldn't you be at the lab?" Brass asked.

Greg just smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I got all my work done, dad, so the boss man let me take off early."

"You call me that one more time and we'll see how you look in orange, kid," Brass said seriously. "But Doc did ask if you and Nick could swing by the morgue at your earliest convenience, Gil."

"I wonder what we missed," Grissom said. "Nicky, as you're on an odd schedule tonight, shall we go and see Al now?"

"Do you think it'll keep?" Nick asked. "I'm getting tired."

"It will; Greg, do you need a ride home?" Grissom asked. "I think Nick's ready to crash."

"Yeah, thanks, boss," Greg replied.

Grissom inclined his head towards the woman in the group. "Mrs. Stokes, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you and your husband have a safe trip home in the morning."

The CSIs, police captain and lab rat all left the coffee shop and made their way out into the main body of the mall. "I did what you asked, Gil," Brass said, once they were well out of ear shot. "You guys have ten minutes to get a head start."

"Thanks Jim," Grissom said. "I couldn't have managed without you."

"Hey, it's not often I get to have fun like this," Brass said. "You just take care of Nick and make sure his parents don't hurt him. I wouldn't want to have to make their lives miserable." He nodded and turned to leave the mall.

"Gris, what did you guys do?" Nick asked, suspicious.

"It's an old trick," Grissom replied. "Jim just moved the car four spaces down in the parking lot and a row over. They'll think they just forgot where they parked which will give us enough time to get out of here and home."

Nick snorted. "Remind me not to piss you or Brass off," he said, smiling.


	5. Home

The drive home was free of strange cars but Grissom didn't relax until both Tahoes were in the garage hidden from sight. He couldn't believe his lover's parents were, not to mince words, stalking their son. Both Grissom and Greg could see the strain on Nick's face and knew how much he had to be hurting to let it show.

"Nicky," Gil said softly, "come here."

"I don't know if I can sit still right now, Gil," Nick replied, pacing. "Why are they doing this to me? Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I wish I could answer those questions for you, Nicky," Gil said from the sofa. "But there's no evidence to support a theory right now." He caught Nick's hand as the younger man passed and pulled him down onto the sofa. "Come here," Gil whispered, wrapping Nick in a hug. "I think Greg and I should just hide you away for the next 48 hours and keep you safe."

"I'm not in any danger, Gil," Nick muttered, melting against his older lover. "Where is Greg anyway?"

"Right here." Greg kicked off his shoes and joined his lovers on the sofa. "I wanted to make sure the dogs were settled and the alarm set before we went to bed."

"Guys, I'm not in any danger from my folks," Nick insisted. "They're just worried about me."

"I don't think they've told you everything either," Gil sighed. "What if they do know about us; or at least about you and me or you and Greg? Would they come out and ask you or would they attempt to find the answers on their own?"

Nick shifted around until he was in his favorite position, face pressed against Gil's neck lying against his chest and Greg wrapped around him from behind. He loved the way Gil smelled and how soft and sensitive the skin of his neck was. Grissom wrapped his left arm around Nick and caught Greg's left hand in his right completing the circle and wrapping Nick in security and warmth.

"I think my mom wants me home," Nick finally admitted. "Then she can pair me up with some girl the family approves of and then they'll want grandkids. Sometimes I think I disappointed them when I joined CSI up here."

"Why?" Greg asked, puzzled.

"Because investigating crime scenes isn't law enforcement or legal representation," Nick replied. "Hell, growing up I knew I was different and it's not just this. I always liked science, liked knowing how things work. I enjoyed my time as a cop in Dallas but I love working at the lab."

"And therein lies the difference," Gil said, kissing the top of Nick's head. "If you only like what you do then you get careless and, as a cop, that's deadly. But if you love your job then it never gets boring."

Greg snickered. "Yeah, especially when things blow up," he said, glad he could finally joke about the lab explosion that had thrown him through one of his glass walls.

"True," Nick agreed, smiling. "Gil, why do you think my folks are so fixated on seeing where I live?"

"That's what makes me wonder if they suspect you're living with someone," Grissom said. "It's entirely possible someone saw us when we were meeting for breakfast and mentioned it to your parents. We normally ended up in bed afterwards so it was obvious that we were at least sleeping in the same house. It doesn't take much imagination to jump to the correct conclusion."

"Speaking of beds," Greg whispered, shifting seductively against Nick, "we could help you relax a little."

"Why don't you guys go on up," Gil said. "I want to make a phone call and then I'll join you."

Nick sighed and pressed a kiss against Gil's neck. "Don't take too long," he said.

* * *

"Lie down and get comfortable," Greg said, stripping off Nick's shirt. "On your stomach; let me help you let go for a while."

"Just not the lavender," Nick said as he toed off his shoes. "You know how much I hate smelling like a girl."

Greg snorted and started digging in their bedside table for his vanilla massage oil. He still didn't know where Gil got the edible oils that smelled so good but, as Greg eyed the feast of skin stretched out in front of him, he was really happy to have it available.

"Maybe we should just tie you to the bed and keep you here until your parents leave," Greg commented, straddling Nick's hips. He poured some oil onto his hands and rubbed them together before leaning forward and digging his fingers into the tense muscles around Nick's left shoulder. "What did you do today to get so tight?"

"I moved wrong at the scene," Nick replied, trying to relax. "I guess I forgot to mention it because of my folks. It doesn't hurt bad, it's just annoying."

Gil stood in the doorway for a moment and just admired the picture his two lovers, his two partners, presented on their bed. He loved the contrast of their skin; Nick's tan that never faded and the creamy white tone that burned whenever Greg forgot his sun screen. The perfection of the moment wasn't lost on the older man and he vowed again that he'd do everything in his power to keep his boys safe. He silently stripped out of his shirt and slacks before joining his lovers on the bed. Gil poured some of the oil into his palm and gently moved Nick's left foot into his lap.

"Wondered when you'd get here," Nick's lazy voice broke the silence of the room. It was obvious he was fighting to stay awake.

"I'll always be here, Nicky," Gil said softly. "Don't fight us, just go to sleep."

"Want to feel you," Nick muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Gil and Greg cleaned up the excess oil before crawling into bed with Nick. The sleeping man shifted around until his head was pillowed on Gil's shoulder. Greg smiled and wrapped around Nick from behind with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Gil asked softly.

"I'm just worried about Nicky," the younger man replied. "About what his parents are doing to him."

"So am I, Greg," Gil replied with a sigh of his own. "So am I."


	6. Dinner

The Luxor. Nick sighed, just the name made him want to run in the other direction. Why couldn't his folks have picked a less, well, showy place for them to eat that night. He, Greg and Gil enjoyed the Fusia restaurant there when they were in the mood for Asian food but his folks had booked them into La Salsa and he knew there was no way Mexican would settle on his stomach before work.

"Hey Greggo, you seen Gil anywhere?" Nick asked as he packed his bag with a change of clothes. There was no way he'd spend the night in the outfit he was wearing to supper, especially if he pulled another crime scene on the homicide/rape case they were working.

"He took off a bit ago, said he had something to do before work," Greg replied. "I dunno, Nick, he's acting weird."

"How can you tell?" Nick asked, laughing. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, but he left you a note on the table," Greg said. "Are you going to be all right, Nicky? Do you want me to come with you?"

Nick shook his head. "I'll be fine, Greg," he said. "I'm sure it's just gonna be more of the same; when am I planning to move home and settle down with a nice girl and start a family. I think it bugs my folks sometimes that I'm the baby and I'm not married."

"Yeah, you are," Greg said, grabbing Nick in a hug. "You just can't tell them about it."

"And it bothers me sometimes," Nick admitted. "You and Gil are the most important people in my life and I can't share that with anyone."

"I know," Greg said. He kissed Nick's neck gently. "You'd better get a move on if you want to be on time. I'll see you at the lab."

"All right." Nick turned in Greg's arms and kissed him properly. "I'm expecting some fun when we get off shift in the morning."

"You can count on it."

* * *

Nick didn't know why his stomach was tied in knots as he followed his parents to the table. It wasn't common to have them come to Vegas but not unheard of; they liked to keep track of their "baby" and now, having been through some weird things the past couple of days, he was beginning to wonder about that.

"Did you have to bring that dog along?" Rodger asked as he slid into the booth.

"Panther is my work partner," Nick replied, giving the dog the hand signal to lie down. "It's too dangerous to leave him in the car." He started to slide into the booth but the man sitting at the table behind his dad caught his eye. Nick tried not to smile as he finished the slow slide into his side of the booth, his stomach relaxing. "Besides, he's better behaved than Greggo and I take him out to eat at least once a week."

"Don't you have any lady friends?" Jillian asked.

"Sure, Cath and Sara and a bunch of the techs at the lab," Nick replied easily. "We all go out to eat from time to time. It's nice to get a chance to unwind with people who understand what you've just been through."

"What about dating?" Rodger asked. "Any serious relationships we should know about?"

The younger man sighed. "I told you guys at the lab, I don't like people in my space right now," Nick said. "I've got a good life with some wonderful friends. I'm happy here and with what I'm doing. Is it that hard to understand?"

"I notice your manners have slipped a little since you left home," Rodger said.

Nick smiled up at their waitress and ordered something he thought would be okay for breakfast. He loved spicy food, but his taste in breakfast had changed since he got together with Greg and Gil. Grissom enjoyed the more traditional breakfast when he woke up in the evening, as did Greg although they all ate whatever was fixed by the person who happened to get to the kitchen first. It was a strange life but one he wouldn't trade for anything.

"Tell us more about this thing your supervisor has you studying," Rodger said once the waitress was gone.

"Taoism," Nick said. "I chose growth and generation for my first two goals and have been working towards them for about a year and a half now. It's remarkable how much it helps me relax especially after a hard day at work. Gris says that the meditation and focus will help me out at work as well as in my personal life."

Jillian frowned. "I don't like the sound of that," she said. "It sounds like a cult."

"It's not, mom," Nick said. "This is one of the oldest disciplines around. Gris has been studying for years and it hasn't harmed him any. I wish I could be as contained as he is sometimes. He's a great mentor and I hope that I can learn half of everything he's got to teach me."

"So you don't want to come back to Texas?" Jillian asked. "I just worry about you, up here all alone, no family and to find out that you've been hiding away just makes me worry more."

"What's it going to take to convince you I'm happy here?" Nick asked. "That I love what I do and I'm not going to quit any time soon."

"You could work at the labs in Dallas," Rodger said. "I'm sure I could get you a spot there with no trouble. Then you'd be at home, close to your family."

Nick all but groaned. To stall for time he picked up his water and sipped it. He didn't have the words to tell him folks that he didn't want to be close to his family because his family was Gil and Greg. They couldn't find out about that because they'd flip and probably kidnap him or something. Wait, where had that thought come from? Nick was getting seriously weirded out by the whole deal with his parents following him around, not wanting him to have his dog, trying to take him back to Texas with them. Oh, shit. They were doing the same thing Nigel Crane did.

From where he was sitting in the next booth, Gil heard the conversation falter and stop. He listened and could almost hear the moment that Nick started panicking. He slid out of his seat and went quickly to his lover's side. "Nicky?"

"Gris?" Nick asked, trying to steady his breathing. "Get me outta here."

"Excuse us," Grissom said firmly. "Panther, Nevyn, come." He helped Nick up and moved them quickly towards the exit, knowing how sensitive to crowds his partner could be when he had a panic attack. "Just breathe, Nicky, we're almost to the door."

They were silent until they reached Nick's Tahoe. He unlocked the door and let Gil put him into the backseat. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I just did," Gil replied. "I realized what your parents were doing before you did and made arrangements with a friend to have the table that abutted onto yours. I wanted to be there in case anything happened."

"Which it did," Nick said. "I'm okay; it was just too much there for a minute."

"Are you sure, you can have the night off," Gil said. "I know how much these attacks drain you."

"No, honestly I'm fine," Nick insisted. "I think sitting at home would be worse tonight. Let's go to work."

Gil studied his face for a moment and nodded. "All right, Nick. We'll go to work," he said. "But we'll talk more once we're there."


	7. Back to the Lab

Greg watched from the DNA lab as his lovers came in, Nick pale and obviously shaken; Gil angry but with that strange calm he always seemed to radiate whenever strong emotions overtook him. The younger man knew something had to have happened at dinner. With a sigh he looked down at the work he had waiting for him and made a decision that it all could wait ten minutes while he made sure Nick was all right.

"Gris?" Greg asked a moment later, tapping on the door.

"Come in, Greg," Grissom said. He waited until the door was shut and locked behind his younger lover. "Nick's parents are definitely stalking him and we need to do something about it."

Greg's eyes shifted over to the shape curled up on the sofa. "Nicky?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay, Greg, just shaken," came the muffled reply.

"I'm going to talk to Jim," Gil said. "And Nick, I'd really like you to stay in the labs tonight and work the case from here. It's not that I don't trust you out in the field but I saw the look on your father's face. I do think they might try something if you're out."

"All right," Nick said, not looking up. "Can I stay here a while, Gil? I feel safe."

Grissom pulled out a blanket and covered his younger lover with it. "Stay as long as you want," he said. "We'll put out the word that you'll not feeling well and are not to be disturbed. Do you want me to lock you in?"

"Do you have to leave?" Nick asked.

"For a bit," Gil replied. "I need to see what Al's come up with on the case."

Greg blinked a couple of times. "Can it wait half an hour?" he asked.

"Probably," Grissom said. "Why?"

"Because that's how much work I have," Greg said. "If you can stay here for that time, talk with Brass and do paperwork so Nick has some company then I'll come back and take over so you can go to the morgue. No one's gonna mind; I'll tell Cath that Nick had a massive panic attack and needs us to be with him. You know she and the others will stay with him too."

Gil ran his fingers through Nick's soft hair. "Does that sound all right with you, Nicky?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"All right, then that's what we'll do. If I have to leave for any reason I'll lock you in and you can sleep. You are safe here," Grissom said. "Greg, go back to work. I'll fill you in later but it wasn't good."

"Cool." Greg leaned down and kissed Nick softly before leaving, locking the door behind him. He was heartbroken seeing Nick like that again, so pale and afraid of everything. Greg hoped that his lover's parents didn't show up at the lab because he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep quiet.

Grissom sat on the sofa and moved Nick around until the younger man's head was in his lap and pulled out his cell phone. He needed help and there was only one person he felt he could rely on.

"Brass."

"It's me," Gil said. "Are you in a place you can talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's Nick..."

"What did his parents do to him?" Brass demanded. "I swear I'll arrest them, important judge be damned if they hurt Nick in any way."

Gil smiled; it was nice to know they had friends. "They caused a massive panic attack," he said. "I arranged to be at the restaurant and was able to get him away quickly but I'm concerned they'll try something before they leave to go back home. Can you do me a couple of favors?"

"Anything."

"Can you see about getting Nick and me at least one of those new Denalis the department has been buying?" Gil asked. "And help us do a swap when we get off work? I especially don't want anyone to know where Nick and I live and, if we can pick up the new SUV in a remote location, we have a better chance of hiding."

"You got it," Brass said. "And the offer stands on picking them up for harassment. I'm not worried about my job."

"I think we'll hold off on that one," Gil said, trying not to laugh. "Thanks, Jim."

"Why?" Nick asked softly, running his left hand along Gil's leg.

Grissom put his phone away. "They want to control you, Nick," he said just as softly. "They don't realize that you're a separate human being with desires and dreams of your own. All they see is someone they can possess and control. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to your siblings."

"I don't think they do this with the girls," Nick said. "Only me. I realized it at supper tonight, they've always done this. That's one reason I came here was to get out from under dad's shadow but I guess I lied to myself the whole time. I really just wanted to get away from their influence."

"Then you recognized, at some level, that it was unhealthy for you to be where you were," Grissom said. He leaned down and kissed Nick gently. "I don't know how much I can do, but I will keep you safe."

"I know," Nick whispered."

* * *

"Hey Catherine, got a minute?" Greg asked, skidding to a stop in front of the blond CSI. "I've got a message for you from Grissom."

"What's wrong?" she asked in reply, closing the folder in her hand. "I got his message that he'd be in late and asking me to hand out assignments. Is it something to do with Nick?"

Greg looked around. "Let's go in here," he said, pulling her into the drying room. "Nick had dinner with his parents tonight and they caused a massive panic attack, and I mean massive. He's curled up on Grissom's sofa right now and Grissom wants him to stay in the lab tonight. We're not sure what's going on, but I thought we could take turns sitting with Nick through the night; just to be sure he's not alone. That way we can all still get our work done and he knows he's safe."

"What'd they do?" she asked, furious that anyone would dare to hurt Nick.

"I don't know, Grissom didn't tell me," Greg said seriously. "But I've got to go and finish what little work I have to do and then I'm going to go and sit with Nick for a while. Will you spread the word to just page me if I'm needed, please? I really want to make sure Nick's all right tonight."

"Absolutely; I know he relaxes the best if you're the one with him," Catherine said. "And it's looking to be another quiet night so I don't think we'll need you for much. Thanks, Greg."

"Hey, Nick's my friend," Greg said, shrugging. He smiled. "Besides, I know he'd do the same for me."


	8. Confrontations

"Gil," Catherine called when she spotted her friend just outside his office. "What's going on?"

"Hi Cath, can it wait until I get a cup of coffee?" Grissom asked. He made sure his door was locked and led the way to the break room. "Nick's parents have moved from the concerned category to the stalker category and it's making Nick nervous, sick and upset. I suppose Greg caught up with you?"

"Yeah; he said Nicky had a panic attack before he came into work," Catherine said. "I'll go and give him a break in a bit, but I wanted to know what we're dealing with here."

Grissom sighed and looked at one of his oldest friends. He knew he didn't have to hide in front of her; it was just habit that made him do it. "I'll probably be taking Nick home with me for a couple of days," he said. "My new place has a guest room and I'll be able to keep on top of any nightmares he has. Brass is watching the parents and will let me know if they don't leave town as scheduled in the morning." He put his mug down and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what else I can do, Cath. Jim got Nick and me new department rigs and we're turning in our Tahoes at the end of shift. Our license plates are not going to be listed anywhere other than the sheriff's office and we both have PO Boxes. I know I can't keep him safe from the world, but he shouldn't have to fear his own parents."

"Gil, are you dating him?" Catherine asked softly.

"Would it be a problem?"

"Not for me," she said, patting his hand. "I think it's sweet. But you're right to be so careful. Will you let me know if there's anything else I can do to help?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "I still haven't gotten down to the morgue to check in with Doc Robbins and he said he had something for us on our case. I need to clean out the Tahoes and..."

She put a folder in front of him. "I checked in at the morgue at the start of shift," Catherine said. "There was a foreign substance on the victim that was clear and didn't show up until David started to clean her up. It's at trace. We haven't heard anything on the victim from last night and there was only one case tonight that I put Warrick on. Sara's still working her B and E from last night."

"Has it really only been 24 hours?" Gil asked. "I'm glad you're here right now because I don't know that I could hold it all together for much longer."

"You're worried about Nick and you should be," she said. "Take care of him and let me worry about work for the next few days. Everyone will understand."

"Thanks Catherine," Gil said. He sighed, "I'll be out in the lot cleaning out our vehicles."

* * *

Grissom's mind was still working as he made his way out into the parking lot but he knew he wasn't alone a moment before Nevyn started growling. Cursing everything that made him have to carry a gun, Gil's right hand reached back towards his weapon as he turned towards the shadow he could see off to his left.

"Mr. Grissom," a cold voice said.

Gil had never insisted on his formal title before; he didn't care what people called him but this one time something in him snapped. He relaxed his hand and motioned for Nevyn to sit. "It's doctor, actually," he said. "I'm a forensic entomologist, one of fifteen qualified to testify in court and I would ask that you show me some respect; Judge Stokes."

"I will when you tell me where my son is."

"He's working on a case at the moment; it's been a slow night," Grissom said. "So he's inside where he'll stay. He doesn't need any more stress at the moment and your presence here will only aggravate his condition more."

"It's all in his head."

Grissom reached into his pocket and pulled out Nevyn's leash. Taking a moment to compose himself he clipped it onto the dog's collar and wrapped the other end around his left hand. "Tell me something," Gil said softly. "If your wife was kidnapped, or stalked or attacked and she suffered through the same anxieties that Nick is right now would you still say it's all in her head? Wouldn't you worry about her, want her to get the best care, remove the stress from her life so she could heal?"

"Of course I would."

"Then why do you have such a hard time believing that Nick is suffering from a stress disorder?" Gil continued. "He was attacked twice by this man, his life was invaded and everything that made him feel safe was stripped away. Nicky has been working through all his fears and making progress with his doctor until you and your wife arrived and started shoving everything back in his face."

"I thought this 'stuff' you studied kept you calm."

"It does," Gil said. "But there are times when even the calmest man will break and I'm being pushed dangerously close to my limits. Those people in there; Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg are my family and I will not see them harmed in any way. You should take my advice, Judge, and get out of town."

Rodger started laughing. "Or what, you'll sic your pet cop on me?" he asked. "I can tell a gay couple a mile away and you and that detective make me sick."

"Jim Brass and I are not in a relationship," Grissom said quietly. "I'll only tell you this once; if you or your wife harm anyone on my shift, including Nicky, I will make your life miserable as only I know how."

"Is that a threat?"

"No; it's a promise."


	9. Escape

In Grissom's office Greg used his thinner frame to his advantage and managed to worm his way in behind Nick. He used his arms and right leg to pull Nick in close to his body in a tight hug and was trying to get his lover to relax.

"Hey Greg," Nick said softly, "do you think I'm a wimp?"

"Of course not, Nicky, what brought this on?"

"Someone says some shit I'm not comfortable with and I'm hiding in my supervisor's office," Nick said bitterly. "Don't you think I should at least be out in the lab working my case? Or facing down my parents?"

"Nicky, sit up," Greg said. He pulled Nick back against him so his lover's back was against his chest. "You're not a wimp and you're not weak." He nuzzled against Nick's neck, making sure to hit the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You've managed to overcome all the obstacles that have been thrown at you; including Gil's and my stubbornness and are still the same optimistic, people loving man you were when you started working here. Do you remember what you told me after the explosion when I wasn't sure if I could come back to the lab?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed, arching into his lover's touch. "We'll all have one major event in our lives that will change us forever even if we don't want it to."

Greg's hands started to undo Nick's belt. "You had your home invaded and your security stripped away," he said softly. "It could take years for you to feel comfortable again. But we're here to help you, however you need us to."

They froze; Greg's hand just inside Nick's fly when they heard a key in the door. Grissom slipped into the room and relocked the door behind him. He put his keys on his desk and then just stared at the picture in front of him.

Nick was sure Gil was going to get mad; he was the one who always insisted they didn't touch each other at work. Greg was a little more focused and was puzzled by the look in the older man's eyes. "Gil?"

"Mine," Grissom growled. He crossed his office, blue eyes darkening and captured Greg's mouth in a bruising kiss. His hand snaked past Greg's and wrapped around Nick's hardening cock.

"Need you," Gil said in that same possessive growl. He kissed Greg again and then pulled back and locked his gaze on Nick's face. "Now."

"Gil, we're still at work," Greg hissed, not entirely sure what was going through his lover's mind. "What's happened?"

Grissom just looked at him for a minute before shaking his head. It was obvious to both young men that something bad had just happened to their lover and he needed to be able to touch them to be sure they were real.

"Gil, talk to us," Nick panted, his hips thrusting up into his lover's caress. "Don't do something we'll all regret."

"I'll never regret loving you," Gil said. "But I do need you both, now. Please?"

Nick looked back at Greg, question in his eyes. They had never done anything beyond hugging and the occasional kiss in Grissom's office with the door shut. This was a serious step, one that could lead to all kinds of problems, but they sensed that Gil did need them; he needed to know they were there for him. "Okay, Gil," Nick said softly. "But you're going to have to move and let us get situated."

Of the group, Gil was the least vocal so they would have to figure out a way to keep both Nick and Greg's mouths occupied. Nick knew that Gil's knees weren't up to kneeling on his office floor and that also limited their options. "What do you think, Greggo?" Nick asked after a moment. "Should we take him on the sofa or on his desk chair?"

Gil groaned at the words. "Sofa," he said, voicing his preference. He pulled off Nick's shirt and went for his nipples. Greg grinned as Nick arched his back and started unbuttoning Gil's tan shirt.

"You'll have to get out of these for us," Greg whispered against Gil's ear, using his tongue to pull the lobe into his mouth.

All three men froze at the knock on the door. "Gil, are you in there?" Brass' voice called.

"Yeah, just a minute," Gil called back. "Nick, under the blanket so he doesn't see you don't have your shirt on." He buttoned up his own shirt as he walked over to the door, thankful his baggy slacks would hide his erection.

"I know Nick's probably asleep but I needed to talk with you," Brass said once he was in the office. "His parents are hanging around outside."

"What?" Nick asked, sitting up with the blanket around his shoulders.

"Hey Nick," Brass said. "I'm sorry you're having to go through this. We'll get you out of here in a few minutes but I don't know exactly how."

Greg stepped forward. "Could I be a decoy?" he asked. "Take the dogs out or something?"

"No, Greg," Gil said. "We need to keep the dogs with us." He sighed. "Jim, I think our best bet is to get the girls and Warrick to help us out with this. What door are they watching?"

"The front, but I suspect they can see the back as well," Jim said with a sigh. "I suppose we could bring my car into the garage, load Nick into the back and drive out again."

"And have the others out talking with his folks so they can't follow us," Greg said. "I'm going, Grissom; I'm not leaving Nick alone with this."

Brass expected his friend to object but was surprised when Gil just sighed and agreed. "Will you go call the others in here, please Greg?" Gil asked. "Nick, you should get dressed. I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was so hot in here tonight."

"Its fine, Gris," Nick said. He pulled his shirt back over his head and stood to tuck it in. "Jim, thanks man."

"You're welcome, Nicky," Brass said. "I told Gil I'd arrest your parents for harassment but he turned me down."

"That's probably just as well; I kinda like having you around," Nick commented. He sank back into the corner of the sofa as the rest of his team came in. Greg joined him by perching on the arm and rubbed Nick's back.

Grissom motioned for Jim to go ahead and handle the briefing. Gil's eyes were focused on his lovers, watching for any of the signs that Nick was going to have another panic attack.

"Hey Gil," Catherine said, "what exactly are we supposed to say to them?"

"Whatever you can think of to give us time to get Nick out of here," Grissom replied. "They're going to want to know where Nick is. You can tell him he's in here working on a case. We really need your acting skills on this one, Cath."

"I won't let you down," Catherine said. "Just let us know when you need us out there."

Nick looked up, his eyes red but his resolve obviously strong. "Thanks guys."


	10. Plan Put into Action

"If this is going to work it might be easier to bring in one of the Tahoes," Jim said, looking at Grissom. "Because there's no way to fit four people and two dogs in my official car."

"Mine is closest," Nick said. "Greg, do you want to move it into the garage? Cath can say we're using it as a test if my folks ask. If Gris drives it back out with Jim as a passenger then Greggo and I can hide in the back with the dogs and we can get out of here."

"Nicky, there's a good chance that even if your parents leave in the morning they will come back," Gil said. "You might have to make some hard choices in the coming months."

Nick rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Can we just get me out of here and talk about it later, Gris? I just want to go to bed."

"What about Sanders?" Brass asked. "We can go change out your rigs no problem but then what?"

"Nicky and I have a guest room," Grissom replied. "Greg can stay with us for a few days. He's been over a few times to take care of the dogs. I know Nick is more relaxed when Greg is around after a panic attack and I'm not going to argue that point."

"All right," Brass said. "Then let's go."

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were mad that anyone would dare to hurt Nick in any way and it showed in their eyes no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Sara was just puzzled by everything but was willing to help out because Grissom asked her to.

"Hi Judge Stokes, Mrs. Stokes," Catherine said, leaning up against the driver side door of the black rental car. "Nicky didn't tell us you were stopping by tonight. What can we do for you?"

"You could get Nick," Judge Stokes said, his temper starting to show a little. "That moronic boss of yours won't let us in the building."

"Nick is in the middle of a homicide investigation," Warrick said. "Ain't no one going to be able to pull him out of the labs til morning. It's looking like a serial and him and Gris are trying to put the pieces together."

"But we could take a message in, couldn't we guys?" Sara asked. "I mean, just to let Nick know his parents were here because I thought I heard him say you guys were leaving in the morning and it'd be a shame to let him think you just left without saying good-bye or anything."

Everyone paused as Nick's Tahoe rumbled to life and drove towards the lab garage. "That's Nick's," Jillian Stokes said. "Where's it going?"

"Didn't Nicky say something about having to use his rig as a test?" Catherine asked. "Because I'm sure I heard him mention peanut butter and detailing in the same sentence."

Warrick laughed. "Poor guy, I know how much he hates that stuff," he said. "Is that the mystery substance they found at the scene?"

"They think so," Catherine said. "But the question is how did it turn clear like it did. I wanted to watch this trial, actually." Her phone rang. "Oh, excuse me a moment. Willows."

"It's me," Grissom said. "How's it going?"

"Not good," Catherine replied. "What about you?"

"We're getting loaded up now," Gil said. "Make sure they can't drive off after us."

"Okay, Gil, will do," Catherine said. She put her phone away and turned to her friends. "Grissom and Brass just got a call; it sounds like another kidnap scene."

"Linked?" Sara asked.

"They're not sure," Catherine replied. "But Gil's Tahoe is broken so they'll be grabbing Nick's."

Warrick laughed. "Damn, so that means that Nick bought that peanut butter for nothing," he said. "Maybe we can make sandwiches or something."

"Judge Stokes," Catherine said, turning back to the car and leaning back against the door. "Did you want us to take a message in to Nick? We don't mind and it'll probably make our drive home easier because you'll know he's safe."

"How can we know he's safe when no one will let us talk to him?" Rodger demanded. "He could be a prisoner in there and no one would know about it. Is this how the criminalists work here in Vegas?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir; but I assure you Nicky is being taken care of," Catherine said. "We all love him like a younger brother and watch out for him all the time. I can promise you he's safe. Just because you don't agree with some of the choices he's made doesn't mean that he's in danger."

Warrick caught Catherine as the black car sped off into the night. "Man, what a jerk," he said. "You all right, Cath?"

"Just bruised," she said, shaking her head. "I just hope we gave Gil and Nick enough of a head start."

* * *

There were some who knew Vegas well; the street cops and detectives who had to know where to go fast. Then there were those who had spent so much time wandering the streets that they had an intimate knowledge of the city and one of those was Gil Grissom. He took the Tahoe on some back roads that Brass didn't even know existed and they were soon out in the desert where they were alone and hidden from view.

"Impressive," Jim said, looking around. "So are you planning to dump our bodies out here or what?"

"I saw Nick's parents behind us back in town," Grissom said. "This was the only way I could think of to lose them. I just hope they didn't hurt anyone at the lab."

"So now what?" Brass asked. "We just hide out here in the darkness for hours until they go away?"

"No; now you tell me where the Denali is and we go swap rigs," Grissom said in that infuriatingly calm tone he used whenever he saw an answer that no one else did. "I just want to get Nick home, Jim; I don't want to put any more stress on him."


	11. Conclusion

Grissom again didn't relax until the new Denali was in the garage hidden from view. The remoteness of their home didn't bother him; it would be easier to see if any strange cars were driving past. He sighed as he watched Nick climb out of the back seat and drag into the house, obviously drained from his experiences.

"Greg, will you make sure everything is secure?" Gil asked. "I'm going to call Jim and let him know we made it home okay."

"Sure," Greg said, sounding exhausted as well. He called the dogs and made his way towards the backyard.

"Brass."

"Hey Jim, it's me; we're home and locking up now," Grissom said. He secured the Denali and walked into the house. "I don't think his parents were able to find us again but we're going to hole up for a couple of days just to be sure."

"They didn't," Jim said. "They're in here trying to say that Nick's been kidnapped and they want to file an official complaint."

"Well that's something," Gil said. "They're not going to give up, Jim. So let them file the report and then tell them to get out of town. No one at work is going to take them seriously, you know that."

Brass sighed. "Yeah, I do," he said. "All right, I'll talk with 'em and take the report myself."

"Oh yeah, Nick's father is convinced you and I are lovers," Grissom said, trying not to laugh. "So I don't know how seriously he'll take you."

"What?"

"He said he could spot a gay couple a mile away and had us pegged," Gil replied. "I denied it, of course, but I don't think he believed me. I don't know why."

"One of these days, Gil, you'll go too far," Jim said. "Just take care of Nick and don't worry about work; we'll get everything taken care of. I'll see you in a few days."

"Right."

"He really said that?" Nick asked, leaning against the door frame.

Grissom put his phone away and looked at his lover. "Yes he did," Gil said. "Your father approached me in the lab parking lot when I went out to clean the Tahoes. That's why I was so wild when I came back to my office. I am sorry for that, Nick; my behavior was inexcusable for work."

"I thought it was hot," Nick said, wrapping his arms around his older lover. "You don't go possessive all that often but your eyes get this certain spark in them that's really sexy. And we're home now so you can claim me and Greggo all you want."

"Are you up to it?" Gil asked, pulling Nick in closer to him.

"Ohh yeah," Nick moaned. "Where's Greg?"

"Securing the house," Gil said. "Why don't we set up a treat for him in the bedroom?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Greg was concerned about Nick, about what his parents were doing to him but at the same time he knew that Nick would be able to overcome everything that had been thrown at him. He made sure their alarm system was set and the dogs were secure before making his way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Nick was laying in the middle of their king sized bed, naked and aroused. "Hey Greggo," he said, his voice low, "why don't you come join me and we can finish what we started at the lab."

"Where'd Gil go?" Greg asked, stripping off his crazy shirt and t-shirt in one motion.

"Right here," Grissom replied, pressing up behind Greg, hands going to the younger man's belt. "I still want you both."

"What about Nick, are you feeling okay?" Greg asked, pushing back against Grissom.

"No, but this will make me feel better," Nick replied. "Come join me?"

Greg stepped out of his pants and boxers and made his way to the bed. Nick grabbed his hand and pulled him down, claiming his mouth in a gentle but passionate kiss. Grissom just stood back and watched for a few minutes, slowly stripping out of his clothes and digging out the lube from the bedside table. 'Decisions, decisions,' Gil thought as he looked at both his lovers on the bed, wondering where to touch first, where to kiss and how the night was going to play out. He knew that Nicky needed them more that night because of the trauma he'd suffered from having to deal with the unexpected pain of his parents stalking him.

"Roll over, Nicky," Gil whispered in his lover's ear. "I want you, need you so badly."

Nick moaned at the heat in Grissom's words and rolled so Greg was pinned to the bed. Gil prepared Nick as quickly but also as gently as he could before thrusting home. Nick broke away from Greg's mouth to gasp in air as he was possessed by his lover. Gil's thrusts drove Nick's erection against Greg's who thrust back up against the friction.

"Mine," Gil growled, his voice taking on the possessive nature it had back in his office. "Mine."

* * *

"So what's going to happen now?" Greg asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Well I heard from Jim this morning that Nick's parents left Vegas and are on their way home," Gil replied, putting down his coffee mug. "He has a friend who will let him know if they don't make it back to Texas in a timely manner. But it is the time for hard decisions, Nicky; what do you want to do?"

Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just want to be able to live my life the way I want to," he said. "You've been given all my legal powers in case anything happens to me, Gil; I don't see why I should talk to my folks again unless I absolutely have to."

"That's a big decision to make, Nick," Gil said. "Are you sure you want it to go that far?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "One thing I thought of at the restaurant is they've been pulling shit like this my whole life. I put up with it because I thought it was normal parental behavior but now I know better. I just want to move forward, not back."

"Are you willing to go back to counseling for a while?" Gil asked.

"Sure," Nick said. "I need some help working through this; help you guys can't give me."

Greg reached over and laced his fingers with Nick's. "We know," he said. "Just be sure to tell us what we can do to help."

"Well," Nick said, making a show of considering, "last night was pretty spectacular and as we don't have to go back to work for a couple of days..."

Gil laughed. "In this, your wish is definitely our command," he said, his blue eyes sparkling.


End file.
